Frida was bored Bad combanation, Frida and bored
by FattySkeleton
Summary: Random smut. Hide from children, adults, and cats. they will all find the content . . . bad for people your age. if you are "OF AGE" to read this then go nuts. Send in ideas and details and i will creat a Frida smut for you. i own NOTHING
1. Hot police lady

Don't own nothin'

Frida was bored.

A very bad combination.

Frida and bored.

She lay on her bed and got a weird urge to clean out her closet.

Not one to fight her urges she walked over and opened the doors and got covered in a tidal wave of junk.

After a few seconds she popped her head out of the top of the pile and came face to face with a box titled 'Police uniform'.

She threw the box on the bed and managed to shove the rest of the crud back in to her closet.

She got back on the bed and opened the box. Inside was a very old police uniform. It must have been 6 years old! From when she was 12.

Frida looked at the uniform and a smile stretched across her face.

"Wonder if I have a mask?"

Manny in El' Tigre form was fighting Dajango of the dead.

Dajango had his magical guitar at El' Tigre's throat and El' Tigre had Dajango's back bone in his claws.

"This is the end El' Tigre."

"You're right Dajango. Nothing will stop this."

"Ooooooohhhhhh, booooyyyyssss!"

They both turned toward the voice and El' Tigre's mouth dropped open and Dajango's jaw dropped off.

There standing in the street, twirling a black jack, was Frida.

She was wearing a police uniform that was way too small. The shirt showed all of her stomach and was knotted in the front to stay on. The skirt

barely made it to the tops of her thighs and was too low on her hips. The standard police hat was on her head and a small black mask was on her

face.

"F-frida?!?!" they said in unison.

"Who is 'Frida'? I am a random hot police lady." Frida said while batting her eyes.

She walked over to them and leaned over pressing her boobs to the sides of both of them.

"Now boys, you really shouldn't fight! Settle your differences in another way or I might have to give you boys tickets." She said while pouting at

them. She put her hands on their chests and gently pushed them apart.

They both took a step back and watched her walk away. Both boys staring at her legs/butt until she turned a corner.

Danjango put his mystic guitar in from of his pants in unison with El' Tigre as he put his claws in front of his pants.

They turned and looked at each other.

"Um . . . rematch?"

"Uh, yeah. Rematch. Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They both ran in separate directions.

Nobody knows the exact number of old men that died that day but they all know that they died with a smile on there faces and a boner in their

pockets.

A/N this is going to be a series so send me some ideas for short frida stories ok? any kind at all.


	2. the churros!

I own nothing.

The battle field after a horrible battle.

The smoke clears and you see a blue haired girl on her knees in front of a prone figure on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD??!"

She sobs uncontrollably with tears rolling down her face. Oh, the humanity.

"Uh, Frida are you ok?"

"Be quiet Manny can't you see I'm in mourning?!?!?"

"But Frida it's just a bag of churros!"


	3. the fight over churros

I own nothing.

This was jster1983's idea.

Frida's eyes were glowing with happiness as she slowly reached for the free churros.

Her hand hit another hand in the way. She turned to glare at who ever was getting between her and the churroy goodness. Her blue eyes met purple ones.

Zoey. Her arch nemesis.

"Take your hand off the churros." Frida growled.

"Make. Me." Snarled Zoey.

They both leaped back and when they landed Zoey was in her costume, the tight spandex outlining her every curve because damn she had filled out. She was the wet dream of domitrix lovers.

Frida was in the El' tigress costume. (Manny's pants fell down at the side of the screen) The furry costume made her look both so hot. It turns out that the belt has a female version. There was a deep V that went down to her belly button and showed off her boobs while the boots were thigh high and the shorts were laced up on the sides like a corset. That all added with the tail and ears. . . .(drool).

Anyway they both sprung at each other and met in a flash of light. Frida was punched in the stomach but she got a good rake across her chest. Shredding the spandex. Making 4 long tears in the fabric. Showing a lot of boob but still staying decent.

"HAH! Take that you stupid bird brain!"

"what are you talking about Fri-dumb? Look around you these boys can't take their eyes off me."

Frida turned and saw the crowd that had appeared (they were all boys) and saw that they were staring at her.

"Do you like what you see boys?" purred Zoey as she bent over at her waist and licked her lips. The crowd all whistled and made catcalls.

And Manny was in front drooling as he stared at her. "Manny!" yelled Frida

"What? She's hot." He said. At this Zoey giggled.

'This is going to need the big guns.' Thought Frida as she got ready.

"Y-you don't like me?" Frida said as she gave big tear filled eyes to the audience. She sank to the ground and curled her tail around her torso. She grabbed the tip of her tail in both hands and laid her ears to her head, then she whimpered.

There was a resounding 'Aww' as the boys all looked at her cute/hotness.

Zoey glared at her as she knew she had lost. "Grrrrrr." She growled as she stomped away.

Frida's ears perked up as she watched her leave. She suddenly jumped up and yelled "THE CHURROS ARE MIIIINE!!" she turned toward the stall and her mouth dropped open as an old lady walked away with the last one.

She dropped to her knees and screamed in agony. "The churros are gone!" she cried.

Many came up behind her and said, "I feel you pain Frida, but can I have my belt back? I cant hold up my pants forever."


	4. never remember ever

Don't own nothin'

'I will turn around, walk away and never remember this.' Thought Frida as she stared at the mind shattering thing in front of her, but she couldn't turn away from what was in front of her. It was like seeing a car crash. You just couldn't look away.

She continued to stare as she tried to wrap her brain around what it was she was seeing, but it just couldn't comprehend what her eyes were telling her.

She had never known her sisters had had the hots for Dajango, or were that flexible or that kinky or would ever do that to a guy.

Frida finally tore her eyes away and walked away after closing the door silently. This memory was never brought up but she was now aware of the relationship between them.

The last thought she had before them memory was buried deep was, 'I will never look at a pair of hand cuffs, whipped cream, or Dajango's guitar in the same way again.'


	5. animal instincts

I own nothing.

Frida's POV

I stared in fright and anticipation at the door as it shuddered under the blows being dealt on the other side of it. I knew it wouldn't hold for long and I heard a deafening roar of anger from the other side. The door glowed green as it exploded and in the smoking doorway was El'tigre looking more tigery than usual.

"Bring it on Manny!" I yelled as I held up my water bazooka and let fly. Drenching the area where Manny was, but it was too late. He had jumped toward me and tackled me to the ground. He bated away my only weapon and held me down in his claws as he growled down at me, his eyes glowing.

I fought his hold as he leaned down to sniff my neck. His ruff tongue dragged across my neck startling me and dragging out a gasp.

He growled against my neck and repeated the motion, but this time I kept quiet.

My silence seemed to anger him and his growl turned louder as he wedged his knees between my legs and held both of my hands in one claw as I stared up at him in fear.

He raised one claw and I shut my eyes in fright. I felt the woosh of air and my eyes opened in shock.

I watched as my now rags fell off my body and fluttered to the floor. My eyes rose to stare at Manny. He licked his lips as he stared at me, his eyes roving down my body. I couldn't help but squirm, which turned out to be a VERY bad idea.

My, ah, crouch rubbed against his knee and, um, he has a REALLY good nose so if I had, I don't know, gotten turned on from this BAD BEHAVIOR then he might have smelled my arousal and since his Tiger instincts were on that might have made him think I was ready to be mated. But, heh, really that wouldn't happen, eh heh he?

His nostrils flared and he growled really low in his throat. Before I even had time to squeak I was on my stomach then dragged onto my knees while I heard him growling at my back.

He covered my back with his chest and held me down on my elbows. I started to fight again but, he put my neck in his mouth and I knew that in this state he wouldn't even think twice about my wellbeing, so I froze and gave up.

He sensed my submission and growled against my neck and began to lick me again.

As I began to wait this out I felt something caress my thighs. His tail.

It threaded between my legs all the way to my breasts. The tip rubbed my boobs and I gasped again and he appeared to like the sound.

He used his free hand and played with my pussy and I withered under him as he purred at my throat. He suddenly removed his claws leaving me wet and hot. I groaned at the loss then I screamed in shock as I felt something enter me that was Not a finger.

He jolted his hips forward and I squirmed under him as he thrust into me, my inner walls stretching as I gasped in pleasure.

He began slow, with measured thrusts as I began to pant in pleasure. I needed more! I wiggled my hips in invitation and that seemed to break his control.

He lunged forward going deep and I screamed at the feel of him. He kept going and going and I couldn't take the pleasure. I came and he still didn't stop.

After coming 6 times I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me his teeth dug into my neck as he thrust harder. I whimpered in protest my mind pleasure drunk and tired. He gave one more thrust be for coming in my spasming hold. Then he collapsed over me and pulled me to the side spooning me with his arms wrapped around my middle in a protective hold. We both drifted to sleep and the last thing I heard for hours afterward was a purred Frida under Manny's breath as he began to lick my hair.


	6. safe

I own nothing.

How should I have known that I would turn into a cat? I mean there wasn't a warning, it didn't look menacing or glow or anything!

But that stupid statue turned me into a freaking cat thingy! I mean a cat would have been bad and all and I'm lucky to have thumbs but I'm only kind of a cat!

I have furry blue ears and tail, my eyes are slits and I have paws! Not to mention a craving for fish.

I ran through the streets on all fours my voice calling out in broken cat sounds. I was so freaked that I was running in blind fright, I need to feel safe and protected and with my new instincts there was one person who could do that.

I ran down the black streets as I headed toward my destination, I climbed up the side of his building, and climbed in to his room my voice quietly purring and meowing in distress.

I saw him in his bed curled up like a cat, his brown hair shining in the moon light. His strong body bare except a pair of shorts. He was twitching slightly in his sleep like he was dreaming of moving.

I walked slowly toward him on four legs. My ears perked toward him as I slowly climbed onto his bed, the mattress dipping slightly under my weight. I prodded his arms with my paw. He didn't even groan.

I laid down beside him with my back to him. A few seconds after I did that he wrapped his arms around my body making me freeze.

He nuzzled my neck and took a deep breath through his nose. "Frida. . ." he muttered as his arms tightened around my waist.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around the arms that held me. My tail unconsciously wrapping around one of his legs. I started to purr like a motor boat as I drifted off into sleep, my ears twitching.

My last thought was, "Safe, I always feel safe in his arms."


	7. Try this around boys, it's funny

I own nothing.

Frida was hungry.

Like really hungry.

She opened Manny's fridge and took out the only thing she could find. A sausage log.

She sat down in front of Manny and started to eat her sausage. It had some sort of dried spice on it that tasted really good so she started licking it. Not only to lick up the spice but to warm up the sausage. She began to put the top of the sausage into her mouth and suck on it to get the last of the spice. Then she took it out of her mouth and nibbled the top. She repeated the cycle for a little while until she decided it was time to eat.

She bit into the soft skin and dragged her teeth down it leaving deep groves she then bit the top of and started to chew. Frida looked over at Manny as he stared at her in horror.

"What?"

Manny's POV

I watched Frida give a sausage a blow job for 5 minutes, my raging hard on tapping the table when suddenly she started to attack it. After imagining every touch of her mouth on my dick I couldn't help but think of her doing that to me.

I stared at her in horror as my hard on died and she looked up at me innocently and said, "What?"

**I got this idea from a comic telling you how to make a guy understand that YOU'RE NOT IN THE MOOD!!!!!!! Try it. Give a sausage,cucumber,hot dog or other food item that looks like an erect penis a blow job then totally tare it apart with your teeth. you can tell which guys around you are horny, perverts or totally not intrested by their faces.**


	8. Good Kitty

**So I'm back and i have a little story for ya. so enjoy it and review cause it makes me happy. :D**

"F-frida? What's g-going on?" Asked Manny as he yanked on the chain that attached the collar around his neck to the wall.

"Oh, nothing." Purred Frida as she took in the hot hunk of a male in front of her, he wasn't decent in his weird ensemble of a belt and manacles.

But neither was she. She had the even weirder outfit of a pair of cat ears, a collar of her own and a belted on tail.

She walked toward the blushing male as he tried to avert his eyes from her naked body, her tail moving in just the right rhythm to look natural. She bent down to his level but kept just out of reach.

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! Come to mommy!"

"Frida! What are you doing!"

"Awwww! Does Kitty not want to come to Mommy? Well Mommy will have to fix that." Said Frida with a smirk on her face. She leaned over and grabbed the front of Manny's collar and yanked him toward her. His arms and legs had shorter chains so he was straining against the chains to stay up; his weight held on his knees his body leaning toward the blue haired crazy.

"Frida? Wh-Mumph!"

His protest was put to a stop as Frida muffled him with her lips. She bluntly thrust her tongue in between his lips and conquered his mouth, leaving him gasping and straining against the chains to get more.

"No, No, kitty! You didn't obey Mommy when she first called you, so now you have to be punished!" Sang Frida, with a too sweet smile on her lips.

Frida quickly re-chained Manny while he was befuddled by the kiss. He was now forced to his hands and knees with no leverage to move. Frida trailed a hand down his back, causing him to shiver at the touch. She caressed his thick ass with one hand before lifting it and delivering a hard smack.

Manny yelped at the pain and got another smack accompanying the question, "Who's my Kitty?"

"W-what?"

Smack! "Yelp!"

"I said, who is my Kitty?"

"M-me?" Manny squeaked.

Smack, Smack! "Eep!"

"What was that?"

"M-Me! I-I'm your kitty!"

"Good Kitty." Said Frida as she crouched down to kiss the pink skin. She reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around his hard-on.

"Oh, Kitty, it seems as if you enjoyed me punishing you!" She giggled as she stroked him from behind, not seeing his red face.

She stroked him to the edge of a climax, but then yanked her hand away. He moaned at the loss and gasped, "F-Frida?"

"Now Kitty, you've had your fun now it's my turn!" she walked back to the front of him and took out a vibrator that had been hidden. She spread her legs and inserted the vibrator into her wet pussy and began masturbating right in front of him.

Manny watched, unable to do anything else. He got more and more aroused as he watched her pleasure herself till he instinctively lunged for her.

The chains that had held him broke easily under the power of El Tigre. Cause as she turned him on he had bled into his cat state and lost the last of his control. He turned her onto her stomach before she could say "Kitty" and yanked out the vibrator quickly replacing it with his dick and slammed into her for the rest of the night, roaring along with her screams.

"The NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Frida woke up with a sleeping Manny over her and really sore legs. She smiled and rubbed one of his twitching ears, whispering into it.

"Good Kitty."


	9. Part 1: Cute!

I'm going sweet on you this chapter, but I'm uploading a naughty one right after. Kay?

Manny had fallen asleep on my lap again. He was just so cute when he did that, like the cat he turns into.

He nuzzled my thighs and I began to stroke his hair, and run my nails across his scalp. He started to purr, the vibrations traveling to my thighs.

I rubbed his neck and let my hands travel to his shoulders messaging the big kitty on my lap.

After a couple of minutes, I wanted to get up so I flipped out my phone and let it shine in his eyes. He made some kittenish sounds of complaint and buried his head into my stomach.

I giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Manny, let me go."

He mad a whiny sound again and suddenly jerked to the side, pulling us off of the couch.

I squeaked as I landed painfully on the floor and then squeaked louder as something heavy landed on my back.

I looked over my shoulder to see Manny nuzzling my butt, he was using it as a pillow as the rest of his body crushed my legs.

I gave an exasperated sigh and said in a loud voice, "Wake-eek!" Manny pressed harder into my bum wrapped his arms around my thighs.

I gave up as I crossed my arms and laid my head down, a smile on my face as I imagined how he was going to react to his head on my butt when he woke up.

**_Review and you might get more so do it._**


	10. Part 2:Sweet

Manny woke up with his head on the softest pillow ever. He cuddled it a little as he tried to bury his face into the soft fabric. He stopped suddenly when he heard that squeak. The Frida squeak. He lazily lifted his head up and looked at Frida threw blurry eyes.

He was having that dream again. The one were Frida is at his mercy and he totally ravages her with his mouth and then wakes up with a horrible hard on.

Manny gave a bleary sigh and gently bit her ass, and she gave a squeaked "Manny!" like she always did in his dreams.

He pressed his hands underneath her hips and lifted up. Ducking his head underneath her skirt and pulled her underwear down with his teeth.

Still half asleep he gave no thought to her feeble struggles and gasped "M-manny?!?!?"

He gave her a hard lick, loving her taste. She was as sweet as the churros she ate. He flicked his tongue on her clit and held her hips firmly as she squirmed and squealed.

Frida was both appalled and so happy that this was happing. Her squeals became louder and she shoved her fist into her mouth to muffle them. Her eyes were beginning to water from the pleasure. Manny was just so good at using his mouth. His tongue should have come with a warning label.

Manny felt Frida's thigh muscles jump and twitch in his hands and knew that she was very close. He decided to end the dream early and he thrust his tongue into her soaked cunt, fucking her with the slimy appendage.

Frida clutched at the floor with her free had as she screamed into her fist at the intense pleasure. Her body straining so hard, her back arching and tears leaking out of her eyes as she rode the waves of pleasure.

Manny, his hazy mind sinking back into the black ocean of sleep, gave her a hard kiss on the place he had earlier bit, leaving a hicky. He always did this, it was his mark, the temporary brand that told the world that this woman was his. Manny began to purr again as he settled his head back on the now bare ass of Frida. Falling asleep and not even noticing Frida get out from under his head and run to the bathroom.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Manny! MANNY!! MAAANNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

Manny jumped up from the floor like a startled cat when Frida screamed in his ear.

"Dangit Frida! Can't you wake me up in a nicer way?" he asked as he rubbed his sore ear.

Frida gave him a long look and then said, "No." she got her purse and said, "Manny if you're going to fall asleep at least go to bed ok? I'm going home."

Manny gave a sigh and smacked his lips, then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Did I eat something sweet?"

Frida turned a very DARK red and then dashed out the door. She never told Manny about what happened that day until they were married and hehad just made her come with his mouth again for the second time in her life.

So far.


	11. PMS and horny tigres

**_WARNING!!!_**

**_TALK OF PMS IN CHAPTER!!_**

**_NOT REALLY SMUTT THIS TIME BUT STUFF DOES HAPPEN_**

**_NO SEX_**

**_BOYS BEWARE_**

Frida clutched her waist in pain as she wished that she could just take a knife and cut out her fucking ovaries! "God damn it! Why the hell did GIRLS have to reperduce?!?!? And WHERE ARE MY CHURROS!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Frida was pissed for no reason. Such comes the horribleness of PMS. It sucks. Really

Well back to the real story.

Frida was in her room cursing her ability to give birth when she heard something scratch her window. She just called out, "Come in!" she knew it was Manny.

He slid open her window and gently jumped into her room and then closed the window again.

"Hey Frida! I got a really cool idea that we should do! They're unveiling a new statue tomorrow and if we do it to night we can give it a total makeover!"

Frida groaned at the very thought of movement. "Manny I'm not feeling well, so I can't to night ok?" This was Frida's first period and she was already cursing Eve for eating the damned apple.

"Really? Are you ok? Not sick are you?" Manny came closer to Frida and he took a deep breath threw his nose, paused and took another. "Are you wearing some perfume or something? Because you smell great."

"Umm, nooooo." Frida knew that Manny had a really good nose and it embarrassed her a little that Manny might be able to tell that she was on her period. But the good smell comment had her confused.

"Really? I don't remember you smelling like this before. Some thing must be different I've never wanted to kiss you so much other then now." Manny got closer to her and began to sniff her hair, he gently turned her over to her back and began to lick and nuzzle her neck.

Frida let him because she was in shock. What had he said, no, wait, WHAT IS HE DOING?!?!?!!?

Frida was finally brought out of her shock of what her said by a totally different and stronger shock. Many had unhooked her bra.

Many had her shirt up around her shoulders as he licked her nipple like a sucker as his hand pricked the other with an El' Tigre claw. She gasped and looked down at him in shock only to meet hazy lust filled eyes.

What the hell! He was 12! How did he know this stuff? And why was he doing it?

Another gasp was ripped from her as he bit the nipple in his mouth as his claw pinched her other. He growled at her slightly, "I want your attention on me."

He then crawled up her body, his breath caressing her hot skin as she shivered at his touch. "I want all of your attention on me. I want you so absorbed in what I'm doing to you that you forget everything else. Even. Your. Name." At those last words he covered his mouth with his and Frida really did forget her name. She was only reminded because that was what Manny kept gasping as she withered beneath him.

As Manny started to wander lower Frida began to freak out. She wasn't ready for this! She was only 12!

Her hand reached around for a something to protect herself with. Her hand closed around something and she began to bring it down on Manny's head.

Manny at the time was between her legs with her knees over his shoulders as he breathed in her scent. He faintly muttered, "Frida, you smell so good." Before a lamp was swung at his head and he was knocked unconscious.

Frida wiggled out from under him and then dumped his body out of her window.

From then on Frida always avoided Manny one week out of every month.

(P.S. Manny forgot everything because of a concussion from Frida's lamp.)

**Guess what time of month it is for me. come on just guess.**

**if you know me stay away i might kill you.**

**be wary if you're male.**

**i hate males right now.**

**all males**

**my dad's not safe.**


	12. First Kiss

_"Hey Frida, have you had your first kiss yet?"_

"Yep."

_"Who was it?"_

"Oh, just some guy. I was kind of drunk and he was too, so we kissed and then he started to use tongue, so I used tongue. After he nearly stuck it down my throat he started to grope me!"

_"What! That bastard!"_

"Yeah and that's not even the end of it. After he grabbed me through my shirt he put his hands underneath of it and he pushed up both my bra and my shirt and started to suck on my boobs!"

_"What! Who is this guy? I need to go have his nuts meet my foot!"_

"You don't need to do that. When we woke up in the morning passed out in the bath tub after the party, he was really really sorry. He was going a mile a minute to apologize."

_"Well, I still don't like him."_

**"Hey Frida, Zoey! What's up?"**

"Oh, I was just telling Zoey about our first kiss."


End file.
